Xu Xiaolan
Appearance Xu Xiaolan gracefully walked out in a white gauze dress. Below her beautiful, soft, swan-like neck was her pale collarbone. The white dress-girdle further highlighted her thin and dainty waist. The hem of her dress fluttered in the wind, and she looked like an other-worldly fairy who had just descended from the highest heavens and was drifting amongst the clouds. Xu Xiaolan was extremely beautiful naturally, and with her dress on, she looked like a princess who had just wandered out of a painting. Her appearance was mesmerizing.Chapter 9 Personality She was kindhearted, passionate and extremely beautiful. History She was the first person An Lin met when she arrived at Tai Chu Continent. At first she thought he was crazy, because he spoke an unknown language and soon after he began barking loudly like a dog. But soon after she found out that he had a letter of recommendation from a True God and her attitude toward him changed (she thought he was crazy). She became more helpful and attentive and explained everything about The United University of Cultivation. And even after she found out that her cultivation base was Zeroth Stage Dao Body realm, she didn't walk away from him and patiently taught her how to cultivate and gave her a book with the expiration cultivation method she studied at the age of three. Equipment * Dragon Sparrow Sword * Divine Flame Bead - an immortal tool left behind by Dongfang Ming. (Gave An Lin a gift) * 'Dao Seeking Heavenly Book '-''' '''Apparently single-use item. Trivia * An Lin came looking for her so she teaches him how to cultivate, but she was so shocked by it that she spit all the tea she was taking into An Lin's face.Chapter 3 * She considers An Lin his first friend at the university and is always there to help him, knowing this, An Lin asked her to help him meet the demands of the system and to advance his cultivation, in the end he exaggerated the provocation and she defeated with a hard slap straight to the ground.Chapter 13 * When An Lin mastered her first immortal spell, she demonstrated a stronger immortal spell in a laid-back manner, but it actually required all her strength, so that he does not become complacent.Chapter 16 * She saved An Lin's dignity when he met his ex-girlfriend on the street, so she pretended to be his girlfriend so that his ex-girlfriend could see that he did very well without her.Chapter 50 * When An Lin had to sing at Dongfang Xue's concert, she appeared on stage and played guqin in accompaniment to his singing.Chapter 76 * She received a gift from An Lin the Jade Barley Ink Garment, a protective dress-shaped spiritual tool obtained by An Lin in the Space Ring of Dark Night.Chapter 97 * Shen Yin had not only activated her dragon bloodline and gifted her with immortal tools, but she had also passed on all her observations, knowledge, and her remaining bloodline power accumulated over her entire life to Xu Xiaolan.Chapter 259 * Among the treasures Shen Yin left for her, there were 5.7 million spiritual stones that she gave An Lin so that he could pay his debt to Chang'e.Chapter 263 References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allie Category:Alive Category:Wife